A sealing device for laterally sealing packaging material using an ultrasonic sealing mechanism is disclosed in WO2007/012917A1. In this sealing device, an ultrasonic horn and anvil are mounted on each of a pair of rotating bodies, and a cylindrical packaging material is sandwiched and ultrasonically sealed along a direction orthogonal to the conveying direction thereof while the horn and anvil are rotated.
In such an ultrasonic sealing scheme, it is important that the horn be stably driven, but no mention is made of this point in WO2007/012917A1.
Conversely, the ultrasonic sealing device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4147309 obtains stable driving of the horn by securing the horn assembly to the moving body in the vicinity of a node of the ultrasonic vibration.